


Dating Talos Would Include

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Talos Would Include

Dating talos after he decides to remain on earth would include:   
\- He would be so in love with you. Skrull mate for life, so when he falls for you, you can bet theres no messing around with feelings. Hes not afraid to say he loves you.   
\- Him living with you. at first, you wondered if your little apartment would be enough for him. You had no doubt that we was use to big open areas judging from his ships and what he had told you about his previous life.   
But he actually loves the small apartment. Its not big and empty but warm and welcoming.   
\- He would ask you if you prefer him to stay in his ‘human’ form when he returns from being out. Of course, you would shake your head, telling him you want to see the face of the Skrull you fell in love with.   
\- At first, he feels a little awkward when out with you. he didn’t know how humans judged each other. What if people thought you were too far out of his legue. Would they challenge him?   
Worst of all, what if you were to fall for another? A human?   
He would watch you, his mind thinking over what he would do even though he knew there is only one answer. he would never want to be the cause of issue for you, os if you said you didn’t love him anymore, he would leave without question. In fact, he had even told you that after some guy you use to know came up to you at a party and started confessing that he still loved you.   
\- You pulling him into areas where no one should be so you can ask him to return to his normal form. When he does, he will be met with kisses as you whisper sweet nothings. You tell him no one can make you feel the way he does and, for a moment, he wonders if that’s a good or bad thing. But judging by the smile on your lips and the blush in your cheeks, it’s a good thing.   
\- He would find talk shows fascinating. You would come home and find him on the 7th or 8th talk show.   
\- Always picking him up a milkshake on your way home from work.   
\- Fury coming round every now and again. He needs to know everything is still ‘okay’. After all, there is an alien hiding in plain view. But you would invite him in for dinner. Eventually, you’ll start seeing a pattern in his visits and are able to time it so when Fury knocks, dinner is already on the table.   
\- Talos wants to see everything. All the landmarks, tourist attraction and so much more.


End file.
